Vegeta: Driving Examiner
by Kreliana
Summary: Vegeta becomes a driving examiner. What misadventures await him?


This is my second DBZ fanfic. I nicknamed my driving examiner (the woman   
failed me twice) Ms. Vegeta, since she had his personality down to the   
T. So, I wrote this piece of fanfiction dedicated to my fellow drivers   
who've had horrible driving expiriences too. I would like to note that   
in my state it is BMV (Bureau of Motor Vehicles) and not DMV   
(Department of Motor Vehicles), so for those who may wonder why I didn't   
put DMV, there ya go! (Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters)   
  
Vegeta: Driving Examiner  
  
It was another beautiful day at Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten were busy sparring,   
while Vegeta, reluctantly, supervised. He hated having to watch his brat spar, especially with   
the son of a low class warrior, since it took away from his own training time. Bulma came out   
of the house to see how everyone was.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta. How are they doing?"  
  
"Dammit, woman, why do I have to sit here and watch them spar? I should be doing my own   
training."  
  
"Because, dumbass, if you don't and one of them gets hurt, you'll be sleeping on the   
couch for the rest of your life. Besides, it's not like you have anything BETTER to do."  
  
"Yes, I do! I could be training."  
  
"Ha! That's more important than your own son?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Vegeta, you're terrible." Bulma and Vegeta were about to get into a big fight, when   
ChiChi and Goku arrived to pick up Goten.  
  
"Hi guys!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Good," Vegeta said, "Now you can watch the brats while I go and train."  
  
"NOT SO FAST, VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, "We're not finished yet. I work my ass off all day   
at Capsule Corp. trying to earn a living for us, while you play around all damn day. The least   
you could do is spend some time with our son."  
  
"Uh oh," Goku and ChiChi mumbled.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY TRAINING PLAYING? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! IT IS MY DUTY   
TO MY SAIYAN ANCESTRY TO..."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Vegeta! You have no idea what it means to do an honest days work!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"UUURGH! Have you no respect for me? That's it! If you can't get a job by next week,   
you're OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. GET A DAMN JOB!"  
  
"Me...the Prince of Saiyans...WORK?"  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta," Goku interrupted, "I'll look for a job with you. We'll get jobs   
together!"  
  
"Job hunting with Kakarott, what fun," he said sarcastically.  
  
The next day, Goku arrived at Capsule Corp. with a newspaper to look for jobs with Vegeta.   
Needless to say, Vegeta would have rather been hanging upside down by his toes than job-hunting   
with Goku.  
  
"Hmmm, lets see what we can find. McDonalds? Nah, fast food's a pain. Radio Shack?   
Not a good idea either, Vegeta and I have sensitive hearing. Here we go!" Goku lifted the paper   
to Vegeta and pointed at one of the ads, "Driving examiners needed. No experience necessary.   
Pays $13.50 an hour. This is the one for us, Vegeta!"  
  
"Driving examiners, Kakarott? What the hell is that?"  
  
"They are the ones who determine if you get a driver's license or not. All you have to   
do is sit back while someone else drives you around, I think, and then you rate how well they did."  
  
"That sounds terrible."  
  
"No way! It'll be lots of fun. Come on, let's go to the BMV."  
  
Vegeta and Goku took off for the BMV. When they got there, the place was crawling with   
people. Summertime was primetime for kids to be testing for their license, and this place was   
full of noisy teenagers. After pushing through the crowd, they finally got up to the front desk.   
  
"What do you want? I'm busy!" a patrolwoman yelled.  
  
"Umm, we're here to apply for examiners positions," Goku shouted.  
  
"You're hired! You start in two hours, go home and change into these," she threw Goku   
two uniforms. He handed one to Vegeta, and they left.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta had just changed into his uniform and Goku is waiting for   
him to come out of the bathroom so he can change into his.  
  
"Come on out, Vegeta, I'm sure you don't look THAT bad."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Just then, Bulma entered the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Goku. Where's Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"He's inside getting ready."  
  
"You guys got jobs? That's great! Where at?"  
  
"The BMV. We're driving examiners," Goku said proudly. Bulma stared at him for a second  
before she busted up laughing, "What's so funny, Bulma?"  
  
"You guys are DRIVING EXAMINERS? HAHAHAHA! Vegeta doesn't even have a license, and you,   
Goku, failed your test FIVE times!" After hearing this, Vegeta came out of the bathroom.  
  
"LISTEN, UP WOMAN! I'll show YOU! I will be the BEST driving examiner there! On my   
pride as a Saiyan, I shall be the greatest!" Bulma looked at Vegeta in his uniform and couldn't   
help but laugh some more. Vegeta in a patrol uniform was by far the most ridiculous thing she   
had ever seen him in. Goku took the opportunity to get into the bathroom and change into his   
uniform. Once he was done, they went to their jobs.  
  
Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the BMV. The patrolwoman from before briefed them   
on what they were to do, then gave them their first assignments. They walked outside and there   
were two cars, each with female drivers. Goku walked up to a tan car. The girl inside had short  
blonde hair, jeans, a white T-Shirt, and a smile as big as Goku's.  
  
"Hi, how's it going? My name's Goku and I'll be your driving examiner." After their   
formalities, they were off. Vegeta walked up to a white car. The driver was wearing a plaid   
skirt and pigtails.  
  
"Ok, brat, I'm Vegeta, lets go." The girl pulled out so fast that the tires squealed,   
then quickly came to a stop. If Vegeta weren't a Saiyan, he probably would have gotten whiplash   
from it.  
  
"Oopsie, tee hee," the girl laughed. Vegeta snarled at her, "Do that again, brat, and   
I'll blast you into the next dimension!" Instantly, the girl started crying. Vegeta groaned,   
and then yelled, "That's it, YOU FAIL!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're WEAK!" The young girl parked the car and they got out. She went crying   
to her mom that she failed. Just then, Goku returned.  
  
"Good job! Except for that mailbox you hit, you're an excellent driver! I'll pass you   
as long as you promise not to do that again."  
  
"Yes sir, thank you, Goku!" the girl quickly hugged Goku and ran off to get her parents.   
Goku blushed. Then he saw Vegeta and they decided to get their next assignments. Two more girls.  
Why girls? They are the worst drivers. (Author's note: I know, for I am a female driver.)   
Vegeta got into a red car with a pale-faced woman dressed in dark clothing. She even scared   
Vegeta.  
  
"Ok, lets go," he ordered. She went through her maneuverability and driving perfectly.   
Still, she frightened him. How dare she frighten the Prince of all Saiyans? She fails   
immediately because of that.  
  
"All right, brat, you fail. -45 for you!"  
  
"Oh piss, next time," was all she said.  
  
Later on, Goku and Vegeta were on their break. Vegeta was proud since he had failed 7 brats that  
day compared to Goku's 1 (he failed him for hitting a pedestrian). Suddenly, he was confronted  
by the patrolwoman from before.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know how swamped we are? I don't care how  
crappy these kids drive, pass 'em anyway! We're already booked solid for the next two weeks!   
We have no room for these failures! Be more like your friend here."  
  
"WHAAAAT?" Vegeta yelled and stood up, " Be more like KAKAROTT? That weak third class   
warrior? NEVER!"  
  
"If you don't, you're fired!"  
  
"Blast you, woman," he shouted and sat back down.  
  
" Oh, I just remembered that I need to see your licenses. I need to see how long you've   
been driving."  
  
"Ok," Goku took his out and showed it to the patrolwoman.  
  
"All right, and now you, Vegeta."  
  
"I don't have a license."  
  
"What? You don't drive? Uuurgh! Don't you know you need to drive before you can   
examine others?  
  
"No."  
  
"What planet are you from?"  
  
"Planet Vegeta."  
  
"That's it, smartass, you are OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"FINE!" Vegeta left the building.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wait up!" Goku yelled, "Sorry, lady, if he goes, I do to. Bye! It was fun."   
Goku then took off after Vegeta.  
  
Later that evening, Vegeta and Goku arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma and ChiChi were   
awaiting their arrival.   
  
"Hi guys, how was work?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They found out I can't drive and fired me." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"I quit too, since Vegeta's not there," Goku added.  
  
"That's my Goku," ChiChi said, "Always thinking of his friends. Tee hee hee, you look   
really cute in your uniform Goku."  
  
"You think so?" Goku chuckled while blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah!" ChiChi winked at him. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and shuddered.   
Goku looked at them and quickly said, "I think we'll be going home now, BYE!" He took ChiChi and   
flew off. Bulma and Vegeta went inside after that. Vegeta hadn't eaten all day and was starving.  
Bulma asked how his day was as he was scarfing down piles of food.  
  
"Horrible, woman! I want to repress the memory of this day more than I want to repress   
the memories of my childhood with Freeza!"   
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"BAD doesn't begin to describe it. I nearly get whiplash from a schoolgirl, some goth   
girl scared the hell out of me, my hair got caught in the door of a minivan, and worst of all,   
I had to spend the day with KAKAROTT!"  
  
"Wow, that does sound bad. Now you know what it's like to put in a hard days work. Can   
I expect you to help me out from now on?" Vegeta only gave her a nasty look. She came closer to   
him and whispered in his ear, "Goku's not the only one who looks cute in that uniform" and gave   
him a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled and they ran upstairs.  



End file.
